Año nuevo
by Henta-Hime
Summary: El año nuevo ha llegado a Konoha, el alcohol, la resaca y los recuerdos borrosos también. ¿Qué encontrará Naruto cuando despierte? "—¡Sasuke, Sasuke! ¡Dame mi beso de año nuevo!" "—No, ¡no! eso no es un beso, dame uno de verdad." SasuNaru/OS/


¡Hola!~ ¡La primera historia del año! =/3/= ¡espero que la hayan pasado muy lindo!~

¡Hoy les traigo un especial de Año Nuevo! ·3·

¡Ojalá les guste y nos encontramos abajo!~

* * *

Dolor, náuseas, sed, más dolor y muchas más náuseas. Su vista borrosa y su boca seca. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se miró, con su chueca vista borroneada, y comprobó lo que el frío le señalaba: no traía ropa puesta. Giró bruscamente hacia abajo en busca de alguna prensa, pero una horrenda punzada clavó su cabeza con una estaca. ¡Joder! La apretó con esmero, pero el dolor no menguaba. Buscó unos momentos para recuperarse y finalmente voltear hasta su izquierda, no había nadie a su lado en la cama y eso le tranquilizó. Por lo menos se había salvado de hacer alguna estupidez. Aunque un incesante dolor, crudo, horrible y demasiado real dolor, atacaba su espalda baja. Con muchísima lentitud que evitara hacerle sentir como si muriera, buscó lo escuetamente necesario para ponerse encima. En su trayectoria por aquel cuarto también confirmó que le era totalmente desconocido. Con sólo su ropa interior, un pantalón y una mundana camisa que no le abrigaba bien del frío, se aventuró fuera de la habitación.

Y el cataclismo que le recibió lo dejó sin palabras. Pero por lo menos pudo recordar algo: estaba en la casa de Sakura. Él sí reconocía aquella sala de estar que ahora parecía un cementerio de cuerpos. Su cabeza mataba, lo estaba acribillando dolorosamente a cada parpadeo que daba, su estómago clamaba por líquido no alcohólico y su boca desértica anhelaba también lo mismo. Sin entender muy bien cómo estaba caminando, llegó a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador sacando una botella de agua que liquidó casi al instante. En su vida el agua le había parecido tan deliciosa como en este momento. Con su sed medianamente saciada pero su estómago y cabeza matándole, siguió en el reconocimiento del lugar.

La sala parecía haber sido víctima de una brutal explosión, botellas, vasos, copas y decoraciones regadas por todos lados. Comida también desperdiciada por las paredes, el piso y lugares que pretendería ignorar, como la entrepierna de Sai cubierta con crema. Sus recuerdos estaban demasiado borrosos como su vista para poder acordarse de algo. Lo único de lo que sí tenía consciencia era que habían ido a parar allí para festejar el año nuevo. Lo recordaba porque él tenía encargado avisarle a Sasuke, también recordaba haber llegado con él. Un murmullo quejumbroso a sus espaldas le hizo girar, la horrorosa visión de Maito Gai sin nada de ropa en él, oculto bajo una montaña de latas y almohadones le hizo revolver más el estómago. Se quejaba entre sueños, pero no parecía despertar, y Naruto creía que no lo haría por un buen par de horas más.

Confusos flashes de memorias venían a él, pero eran insuficientes como para armar algo coherente. Unos pocos pasos más le guiaron hasta Hinata, que parecía la más normal de todos a excepción del clarísimo rojo incendiando sus mejillas: estaba claramente ebria. Ella descansaba sobre el suelo pero cubierta con una manta. Sintió un poco de pena, el piso debía de estar realmente frío, pero en el estado en que estaba no hubiese podido ayudarla ni aunque quisiera. Ah, pero si miraba tan sólo un poco más debajo de la sábana, podía ver que Kiba estaba con ella abrazándola por la espalda, sin camisa. No quería comprobar si llevaba sus pantalones o siquiera ropa interior, así que lo dejó por la paz.

Un espejo en la pared le frenó, dudoso de si aquella imagen era en verdad él. Su pelo era un nido de aves, su cara pálida y ojerosa y sus mejillas con varios besos de labial en ellas, además de dos nombres escritos con marcador en su frente. Sólo rogaba que no fuera indeleble. _"Sakura e Ino"_

— _¡Vamos Ino! ¡Hazlo, hazlo! —Sakura vitoreaba con su voz temblorosa y muy jocosa. Agitaba en su mano un vaso de sake mientras Ino trataba de llegar a ella con otro vaso de plástico en su boca._

_Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la cara de Sakura, ella sostuvo el vaso con sus labios y bebió el contenido a fondo, mientras era Yamanaka quien animaba ahora. Sakura emitió un gritito de alivio cuando lo acabó, riéndose estridentemente con la rubia. Naruto pasaba por ahí justo en ese momento ya con más de unas cuantas copas de más, su cara rojiza y sus pasos temblorosos lo delataban. _

— _¡Naruto, Naruto, ven! ¡ven! —Ino cogió torpemente el brazo del rubio y lo atrajo hacia ellas. —Te ves como si necesitaras un cambio de estilo, ven, quédate quieto —riendo contagiosamente, cogió un marcador y comenzó a grabar algo en su frente—, ya está, con esto puedes venir cuando quieras y cobrarte un vaso de sake gratis, ¡ahora ve, vuela, vuela Naruto!_

Rió bajito, recordando un poco de anoche. No entraba lugar a dudas de que todos los que estaban ahí debían estar en un estado muy similar. Restregó su mano con fuerza pero la tinta no se movía, mierda. El ruido de un cristal rompiéndose le sobresaltó. Al fondo, cerca del final de la mesa, colgado del techo y también sin camisa pero gracias al cielo con pantalón, se hallaba Rock Lee tambaleándose alegremente. Trató de descifrar de qué diablos colgaba cuando reconoció que aquella era la técnica de madera de Yamato. ¿Cómo diablos había terminado ahí?

— _¡Gai-sensei, Lee ha bebido demasiado alcohol ya! —La alerta que de seria tenía poco de Ten-Ten pasó muy desapercibida por el resto de los invitados y más aún por el afamado, quienes ya estaban todos en un muy alcoholizado estado para la hora que era._

— _¡ESTE SERÁ UN AÑO PARA LA JUVENTUD! ¡VAMOS TODOS, QUIÉN QUIERE PELEAR! ¡TÚ, ME ESTÁS MIRANDO ¿QUIERES PELEAR?! —Rock Lee aullaba con fuerza, retando a quien osara cruzarse en frente suyo. Para su desgracia, una de sus patadas voladoras le llegó a atinar a Yamato, quien también estaba algo bebido pero con algo más de moderación. _

_Todos miraron entretenidos, como si aquella fuera una excelente película de acción-drama. Yamato se levantó de entre los escombros de la pared que había roto con su caída, su mirada sombría y sus mejillas rojizas alertaron, pero nadie percibía realmente las alertas. Kakashi vitoreaba por Yamato y Gai por su alumno, Iruka intentaba parecer recto pero el alcohol que Kakashi discretamente había colado en sus bebidas era bastante más fuerte del que venía tomando, y ahora hallaba muy divertida la pelea, tanto así que apoyaba también a Yamato. _

_Los chicos también eligieron su equipo y gritaban cánticos por ellos. Pero la pelea no duró mucho más de diez minutos, culminando con Yamato encerrando entre varios lazos de madera al chico, en el techo. Los que apoyaban por Lee debieron tomar un vaso de sake como castigo, pero los ganadores festejaron con dos. Todos reían con las incoherencias que Lee cantaba desde su prisión._

— ¿Qué mierda pasó anoche? —murmuró algo tentado Uzumaki, pero una mano sujetando con fuerza su tobillo le hizo pegar un grito que reventó la poca sanidad que su cabeza y estómago habían recuperado. Pateó y pisó con fuerza la mano cuando reconoció que era la de Kakashi.

— ¡Viejo casi me matas del susto!—Recriminó él, lamentándose al instante de su alto nivel de voz que acribilló su cabeza otra vez.

—Lo siento, lo siento, creí que eras Iruka. ¿Lo has visto por cierto?—Hatake estaba oculto bajo una pila de mantas, dejando expuesta sólo su cabeza y su mano derecha. Naruto iba a responderle que no, pero un movimiento sospechoso bajo las mantas le detuvo. Agachándose levantó un poco las telas y descubrió a su otro sensei dormido plácidamente sobre la espalda de Kakashi, usándole a modo de colchón. Traía el pelo suelto pero toda su ropa por lo que se veía.

—Sí, aquí está.

—Oh, vaya. Gracias por tu ayuda —Kakashi dijo y, con un rápido movimiento, arrebató las frazadas de la mano de Naruto y volvió a cubrirse por completo. Uzumaki no quería hacer preguntas, así que siguió investigando.

Su boca se había resecado de nuevo como si no hubiese bebido nada en semanas, maldijo a todos y todo por dejarle beber tanto anoche. En sus veinticinco años jamás recordaba una cruda así. ¿Qué diría Tsunade si le viera? Ah… parece que no tendría mucho que decir, pues por lo que veía Naruto, ella no estaba en un estado muy lejano. Tsunade abrazaba varias botellas de sake con ella, escondiendo otras bajo sus ropas y entre sus pechos. Dormía con una gran sonrisa y su cara completamente roja, a un lado suyo Shizune sostenía a su cerdo en brazos, dormida también.

¿Por qué Naruto tenía el presentimiento de que había hecho algo muy malo anoche? Esa sensación no le abandonaba desde que había despertado.

Rebuscando un poco más encontró a Chouji completamente dormido en un rincón, pero no estaba seguro de que estuviera muy bebido, se veía muy bien. A diferencia de Shikamaru, quien junto a Temari estaban envueltos en un capullo muy ajustado de mantas y colgando de una lámpara del techo. Algunas cosas era mejor no preguntar…

Yendo una vez más a la cocina a por agua, volvió a posar la mirada en el desagradable aspecto de Sai, desnudo y cubriéndose sus partes con crema. Por amor de Dios, ¿quién querría comer crema de ahí? ¡Eso sería simplemente una…! ¿Gaara? ¿…ese era Gaara? ¿Gaara era quien estaba haciendo de almohada de Sai? ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS SÍ ERA GAARA! Se acercó con cuidado en busca de alguna señal que indicara que él seguía de hecho con vida, pero le halló respirando y con aparentemente toda la ropa, así que se tranquilizó un poco.

— _¡Oie Sai…! ¿Quieres hacer un juego? Veráz, nuestro amigo Gaara eztá muy aburrido y creo que tú zerías un grrandioso companiero para él, ¿qué dices? ¡genial! Ven, ven—Una muy ebria Sakura, secundada por Ino, arrastró al moreno hasta el Kazekage, que venía extremadamente sobrio para ser más de las dos de la mañana. Y en aquellas instancias, estaba prohibido que alguien permaneciera sobrio._

—_Gaara, tú también tienez que divertirte un poco más ¿sabez? ¡los Kazekage también son perrsonas! Sólo mira a nuestra Kazekage, ella también se divierrte mushísimo —Yamanaka trastabilló con su propio pie tratando de abrazar al pelirrojo, estallando en una violenta risa. —Erez un hombrre muy hermoso, estoy segura de que le gustaraz a Sai, puede parecerte algo idiota, pero es zólo porque lo es, pero igual veráz que es una buena perrsona, justo igual que tú, se llevarrán muy bien, mira, ¡Naruto! ¿Naruto, dónde estáz?_

— _¡Aquí! ¡Aquí estoy! —Uzumaki alzó alegre los dos vasos que cargaba en sus manos, respondiendo a Ino con su demasiado feliz y temblorosa voz._

— _¡Ahí estáz! ¡ahora, dile a Gaara que Sai ez un idiota pero que ez una buena perrsona de todas maneras._

— _¡Sí! ¡Ez muy, muui idiota! ¡Una vez me prreguntó de qué tamaño era mi pene! ¡una perrsona inteligente no prregunta ezas cosas! ¡pero, cuando convives tiempo con él, comprrendes que es un buen chico, aprrendes a querer su estupidez —Contó con su lengua toda trabada, volcando en el proceso un poco del líquido de los vasos rojos. Gaara no podía comprender que su preciado amigo, tan fuerte y preciso para algunas cosas, estuviera en tan penoso estado ahora mismo. Aunque resultaba ciertamente gracioso._

— _¡Eso, eso! ¡ahora, vamoz a jugar un juego muui divertido, miren, las reglas son así, sacamoz una carrta y el que tenga el número más bajo, tiene que tomar un vaso enterro de sake, y, si pierde dos veces seguidas, ¡pierde una prenda! —La estridente voz de Sakura llamó la atención de varios, quienes se alistaron al juego. De pronto aquello había pasado de ser un simple modo de ver a Gaara tomar, a una futura fiesta nudista. _

—Joder, no quería recordar eso, bien pude olvidarlo ¿sabes? —replicó a sí mismo. La segunda botella ya había sido aniquilada y su boca descansaba por ahora. Al parecer ya había encontrado a todos, a excepción de Ino, Sakura y Sasuke.

¿Dónde estaría el bastardo a todo esto?

— _¡Sasuke, Sasuke! ¡Dame mi beso de año nuevo! _

…¿Qué había sido eso?

—_No, ¡no! eso no es un beso, dame uno de verdad._

¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS NO!

— _¡Eso es chicos! ¡Muestren más, más! ¡Woo! ¡Sí, a eso me refería nene!_

¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?!

Su cabeza tenía muchos recuerdos juntos, partes confusas pero otras demasiado claras. ¡Por Dios que no sea lo que él estaba imaginando! ¡Que no sea lo que él estaba _recordando_, por favor!

—_Naruto, ¡muévete más! ¡Nos tapas la acción!_

— _¡Más duro chicos, más duro! ¡Oh sí, eso es! ¡Sabes dónde le gusta cariño!_

—_¡ESA ES LA VERDADERA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD! —Se oía el lejano eco de Lee y Gai al mismo tiempo._

— _¡Consíganse un cuarto! —Gritó Kiba riendo escandalosamente junto a Ino._

—_Silencio, ¡este es su cuarto! _—_Replicó Sakura, también hilarante._

—_Mucho mejor que los libros, definitivamente. Deberíamos seguir su ejemplo, ¿no crees, Iruka-sensei? _

— _¡P-pero qué cosas estás diciendo! _

_Yamato y Shikamaru veían desde su apartado rincón toda la escena, no les era particularmente súper intrigante, pero el carmín brillante que atrapaba sus caras era indiscutible. Y era claro que esta vez no se trataba solamente del alcohol. Chouji había cerrado sus ojos antes de ver algo de acción, pero todos los demás se hallaban entretenidos como el demonio._

—_Algo como esto merece ser recordado —exclamó una de las mujeres, cogiendo un marcador cerca de ella._

Naruto había palidecido de pronto, su boca más seca que antes, su estómago más revuelto, su sangre más inquieta. La cabeza latía, presionaba y dolía como la mierda, pero parecía que había recordado mucho más de lo que deseaba.

Los cuerpos empezaron a reaccionar con perfecta sincronía, Sakura e Ino salieron ambas de detrás del sofá, parecían sufrir los mismos síntomas que él. Sai se puso de pie tambaleándose al igual que todos los demás, al igual que Naruto, al igual que Gai y al igual que Kiba. Sorpresivamente la crema no estaba directamente sobre él, sino sobre su ropa interior, para gran alivio. Gaara fue más sorpresa aún, cuando al levantarse dejó al descubierto su cuerpo marcado con rojizas mordidas y chupetones por todos lados sobre su pecho descubierto. Afortunadamente traía puestos los pantalones.

—Me siento a morir—Exclamó Sakura sobando su cabeza. Casi desfallece al ver su casa desastrosamente desastrosa. El agujero enorme por el que cayó Yamato anoche, las maderas de las que colgaba Lee, el capullo de donde colgaban Shikamaru y Temari.

— ¿Todos estamos enteros? —Preguntó Ino, corroborando que a nadie la faltara ninguna extremidad o que todos estuvieran respirando. Los conscientes asintieron con la cabeza.

—Fue sin dudas la mejor despedida del año que hayamos hecho, felicidades Haruno—Alabó Kiba, todavía rezagado y con la naciente resaca punzando su cabeza.

—Sí, bueno, me alegra que la hayan pasado bien, sólo tuve que sacrificar mi casa así que —Dijo ella medio en broma. Víctima de la resaca que a ella y a su amiga rubia pareció pegarles con suma rapidez. Tal vez fuera porque ellas habían sido dos de las que más bebieron anoche.

—Pero miren nada más, si es el alma de la fiesta—exclamó Sai claramente refiriéndose a Naruto. —¿Te sientes mejor, ya no te duele?

—¿No me duele qué cosa? —Naruto temió por la respuesta. Él sabía muy bien qué parte le dolía.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Anoche hiciste una gran demostración de tus dotes artísticas, bailaste sobre la mesa con Sasuke y caíste de culo. Te quejabas bastante —Contó bastante divertido, las risitas de los demás no se dejó esperar, ellos también lo recordaban.

Hinata dio signos de vida ahora, seguida de cerca por Iruka y Kakashi y luego Yamato, Shikamaru y Chouji. Poco después Temari cedió por el ruido también.

—¿Bailé sobre la mesa? —preguntó incrédulo. —¡Bailé sobre la mesa! ¡Sí, por todos los cielos, bailé sobre la mesa! —su cuerpo se había relajado demasiado con la confesión, y él que pensaba que había hecho tantas otras cosas que poco se relacionaban con una mesa.

—¿Por qué tan aliviado, qué creíste que habías hecho? —Cuestionó Sakura, ofreciéndole agua a los chicos.

—Nada en particular, es sólo que no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó anoche —mintió, rascándose su resacada cabeza.

—Sasuke debe recordarlo, ¿alguien le ha visto?

Se miraron entre ellos, pasándose la posta. Acababan de despertar todos, era claro que ninguno de ellos le había visto. Naruto estaba en las mismas.

—¿Qué se supone que debo recordar?

Uchiha apareció saliendo de la misma habitación de la que Naruto salió al principio, aunque a diferencia suya, Sasuke parecía recién haber tomado una ducha. Tal vez por eso no le había visto antes.

—Oh, pero mira nada más qué bien te ves, casi podrías aparentar que no bebiste nada anoche —burló Sai. Pero Sasuke sí había bebido. Y vaya que había bebido. Sin ir más lejos y a grandes rasgos, podría asegurar que de todos ellos podría ser el que peor resaca tenía. Su hermano se burlaría mucho de él si le viera ahora.

—Estábamos recordando tu grandioso baile anoche con Naruto sobre la mesa, parece que él lo olvidó por completo.

Sasuke echó una furtiva e intensa mirada sobre Uzumaki. Honestamente, él tenía vagos y nulos recuerdos de un _baile_. En su cabeza arremolinada y confusa, algo mucho más… movido, que un simple _baile, _se recordaba.

—No, yo tampoco lo recuerdo, tengo imágenes muy pequeñas de lo que sucedió anoche —dijo, intensificando su mirada sobre la azul de Naruto. Éste se sintió un poco incómodo y apartó la mirada, presentía que Sasuke también tenía su mismo recuerdo.

Prestaron de pronto atención a Hinata, quien con un agudísimo chillido se había puesto del color del fuego.

—¿Hinata-chan? ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella asintió rápida y repetidas veces, llamando más la atención.

—Naruto, ¿qué pensaste que habías hecho cuando te despertaste con ese dolor en tu espalda? —Inquirió Kakashi ciertamente curioso, todos le miraron atentos. Él tenía razón, se había dado un gran golpe, debía doler muchísimo, al menos se debió haber preguntado qué demonios había hecho para ello.

Él se puso nervioso, aquel cuestionario era demasiado para su triturado cerebro y su pastosa lengua. Y precisamente por ese motivo fue que no se le ocurrió ninguna buena excusa para dar y se vio confesando la verdad.

—Van a reírse mucho de esto, pero… realmente, creí que… bueno, que Sasuke y yo… que él y yo habíamos… ya saben, aquí, en la sala…

Hinata era pálida a comparación de la cara de Naruto ahora. Los demás le miraban con una cara entre sorpresa y gracia, como si se esperaran esa respuesta desde un principio.

—Oh, pero así fue.

Naruto miró a Sakura veloz, impactado.

—¿Qué?

—Que lo hiciste. Follaron aquí anoche, en frente nuestro. Estábamos muy ebrios como para poder grabarlos, aunque esa era nuestra intención, créeme—dijo ella. Ino asentía con su cabeza a la derecha y Sai y Kiba reían por el recuerdo.

—Te dio duro. —Ino.

—Eres una fiera insaciable en la cama, Naruto, ¡esa es la llama de la juventud! —Gai.

—Fue muy entretenido de ver, he de admitir. —Kakashi.

—Fue muy caliente, podrías hasta grabar una porno si te lo propusieras. —Kiba.

—El tamaño de tu pene no está nada mal, tampoco el de Uchiha. —Sai.

—N-no… están bromeando conmigo, es imposible que…

—¡N-Naruto-kun! —Frente a la sorprendida mirada de todos, Hinata habló con su cabeza inclinada en una reverencia de disculpa. — ¡lo siento muchísimo! ¡N-no sé en qué estaba pensando! ¡De verdad me disculpo por mi comportamiento de anoche!

—¿Por qué te estás disculpando tú Hinata-chan?

Ella cogió mucho aire, como si realmente lo necesitara todo para lo que iba a decir. Tiñó su cara aún más y animándose, respondió.

—A-anoche yo, m-me dejé llevar un poco y… y-yo —pausó, cogiendo más aire. —¡escribí tu trasero mientras lo hacías con Sasuke-kun!

Iruka, Ino y Sakura se atragantaron en una violenta tos con el agua que tomaban. Sasuke desencajó sus ojos y Naruto… bueno, él ya no podía estar más desencajado.

—Q-que tú… ¿qué tú hiciste qué?...

No iba a esperar confirmación. Sasuke de inmediato se puso detrás de Naruto y sin pena alguna bajó sus pantalones y abrió el elástico de su ropa interior para que sólo él pudiera verlo. Naruto casi patea su cara cuando lo hizo, pero el verle alternar su cara entre el fuego y el hielo le frenó. Oh por Dios, ¡no! ¡NO!

Sí.

Su trasero estaba escrito, al igual que su frente. Su trasero tenía una perfecta caligrafía para ser de alguien borracho, una perfecta y legible letra con la leyenda: "Sasuke festejó el año nuevo aquí"

Para empezar, era clara la posición que debía haber tenido Naruto para que ella pudiera escribirle el trasero así. Todos los habían visto, todos los vieron follar como conejos. Alguien le escribió el trasero _mientras_ follaban. Totalmente alcoholizados. Era todo, jamás podría volver a la calle, se cambiaría de aldea y dejaría su sueño de ser Hokage.

—Vamos, vamos, quita esa cara, no fue la gran cosa Naruto, todos lo disfrutamos—Sakura dijo tratando de alentarlo, aunque teniendo el efecto contrario. —Mira, ustedes no han sido los únicos, es más, creo que de aquí muy pocos se van a ir sin haber follado anoche.

Naruto la miró sin poder creerlo, ¿estaba hablando en serio?

—Sai y Gaara lo hicieron en el sofá cuando ustedes pasaron a la habitación, sólo para que te des una idea.

—Es cierto, lo confieso —Dijo Sai levantando una mano en son de sinceridad. Una fuerte ola de arena lo hundió en el piso.

—¿Lo ves? Quita esa cara, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, ya no somos unos niños Naruto, todo está bien. Al menos ustedes dos no me destrozaron la casa —Cambió de tema, mirando ahora acusadora a Yamato y a Lee, quien todavía colgaba del techo.

—Te juro que ese jarrón cayó sólo, yo no…

— ¿¡Rompiste ese jarrón?!

La nueva conversación había dejado helada a la pareja exhibicionista, sin poder asimilar todo aún. Aunque bueno, Sakura tenía algo de razón, no eran unos niños ya. Tener sexo de vez en cuando no estaba mal, aún si era en frente de tus amigos. Además, Sasuke no parecía particularmente molesto con ello. Algo reticente y con cierta pena en su voz, se volteó hasta él ya con sus pantalones ubicados nuevamente en el lugar.

—Entonces…

—¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho? —Sasuke preguntó de pronto, sorprendiéndolo. Volvió a repetir la pregunta cuando no encontró respuesta, ahora mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Si me arrepiento de haber follado en frente de mis amigos? ¡Claro que sí! cualquiera lo haría—respondió sin dudas, mas hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. —Pero si la pregunta va por si me arrepiento de haberlo hecho contigo, entonces no.

Estaba rojo. Lo sabía. Lo _sentía_. Su cabeza pareció ceder un momento y aunque su estómago no, las náuseas eran mucho menores. Lo que sí ardía descontrolado ahora era su pecho, sólo rogaba que lo que sentía fuesen nervios y no un infarto.

—¿Estás consciente de lo que estás aceptando con esto?

—Sólo respondí tu pregunta, no acepté nada en particular ¿sabes? —Dijo esquivo, rojo y ocultando su boca tras el pico de la botella de agua vacía.

Sasuke cogió algo brusco la cara de Naruto y la enfrentó a la suya. Segundos se miraron antes de que el moreno devorara la boca ajena. Y esta vez ambos estaban conscientes, rezagados y con resaca, pero muy conscientes. Naruto tiró descuidadamente la botella y pasó los brazos por detrás de su cuello justo antes de que él lo apoyara contra la pared para darle más sostén y profundidad al beso. Era indudable que tenían el sabor a alcohol en sus bocas, pero les importó muy poco. Finalmente se separaron cuando ya no pudieron respirar más ni siquiera por la nariz.

—¿Ese te pareció un buen beso de año nuevo? —Preguntó jocoso Sasuke.

—He recibido mejores, pero no estás tan mal —Dijo Naruto, separándose un poco.

—Eres un idiota, feliz año nuevo, imbécil.

—Feliz año nuevo para ti, bastardo ninfómano.

No entendía del todo todavía, pero podía ser capaz de entender que ahora estaba saliendo con Sasuke, al parecer. Entendía que no debía volver a tomar de esa forma jamás, o que si lo hacía, lo haría con Sasuke y en un lugar en donde no les vieran follar o le escribieran el trasero. Entendía que no era el único exhibicionista; que al parecer Shikamaru y Temari estaban desnudos bajo el capullo y por eso no querían salir todavía, que Sakura había tenido una aventura lésbica con Ino, que su preciado Iruka-sensei no eran tan casto cuando bebía, y que Hinata era alguien de temer con copas de más.

Sin duda alguna, este había sido el mejor año nuevo de todos.

* * *

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!~

(Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia (?)

¡Espero les haya gustado, y quisiera desearles el mejor año nuevo de todos! Agradezco de todo corazón a quienes están conmigo desde hace tanto tiempo, siempre apoyándome, ¡Por otro año a su lado!

¡Muchas felicidades!~


End file.
